Drarry Drabbles Ipod Shuffle
by Mouat97
Summary: Ten Drabbles. DMxHP. Not lemons per say, but brief non-descrip solo lime. SLASH. Don't like, don't read it. To make one put your iPod on shuffle and for each song you have until the end of that so to write a Drabble. R&R!


iPod Shuffle Game One

* * *

1. "Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift

"Why do you always feel the need to hurt me in this way?!" Draco sobs, cringing into himself from his place on the floor at Harry's feet. The speechless face of his abusive lover replays in his mind as he covers his face with his hands. "Tell me! Why!"

But he knows that he will not get an answer.

He sobs harder as tentative hands wrap around him, protectively, but somehow possessively at the same time and then a warm body presses itself to his own.

"Draco, Draco," Harry's woeful voice breathes in his ear, filled with sorrow. "Never again, never."

Draco can do nothing but turn and accept his kiss in resignation, even though he knows it is purring with lies, because he is in too deep to give up now.

* * *

2. "Apologize" by One Republic

The glass is shattered on the floor. The broken pieces are shattered at his feet, just like the remains of his own heart.

How could he do this to him? He thought that he loved him. He guessed that he was wrong.

He glares holes in his own trainers as tentative footsteps approach his crouching body slowly, cautiously.

"Harry-" with a violent jerk of his head, Harry cuts off Draco's words before they can come out. "Save it."

He gets up and moves furiously away from the frozen figure of Draco. He pulls open the door with a snap and turns back for a last word.

"It's too late to apologize now."

* * *

3. "I Found a Boy" by Adele

"Wha-what do you mean?" Pansy stammers, turning pale as Draco sighs, leaning back on the tapestry covered wall and closing his eyes. He runs a hand over his eyes in frustration.

"What isn't clear?" He snaps back, dropping his hand to glare at her. She flinches back from his icy look, shocked into silence. "I don't want you anymore."

"But-" Pansy whimpers, tears forming in her eyes as her heart breaks. "Why?"

"Because I found a boy who I love more than I ever did you," he states matter-of-factly as she pales even more. Not bothering to explain, he straightens and turns to go back into their common room. As it opens, he turns back to her.

"Anyway, Potter is a much better lover than you." With this he leaves her to go and dream the night away with visions of his lover.

* * *

4. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

The burning taste of the alcohol sears Harry's throat as he throws his head back, gulping it down as if he desperately craves it. He closes his eyes as the rush comes.

Tears come to his closed eyelids as he chokes back sobs. He forces himself not to turn his head slightly and look at the door again.

But he needs him. Now.

Snarling angrily, he yanks his hand back and throws the bottle across the room, where it shatters on the wall. He can't take it anymore. He doesn't care that they're over.

He's calling Draco again.

* * *

5. "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez

Their tongues tangle in a drunken frenzy as moans escape their lips. Harry grasps at Draco's hair with his clumsy hands, bruising his scalp. Draco forces his tongue deeper, tasting his lover's mouth as he explores the inside.

They fall backward as Harry breaks for air. As he fills his oxygen starved lungs for air, he forms words.

"I love you do much." Draco reaches up and places a kiss on his lover's stubbly chin.

"It's like you're my own personal love song."

* * *

6. I knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

He remembers how they met. All those years ago. How he knew he was getting himself in deep but continued anyway. How he knew Malfoy was trouble as soon as he caught his eye. But he felt something special for him. His orientation was set.

But how could Draco have done this to him? Why did he break all of his promises? What did Blaise have that was better than him?

Harry feels the bitter stinging of tears in his eyes and forces them down as he yanks his trousers off, pushing them to the side of his crumpled body. His breath catches as he grips his throbbing member, and it doesn't take him long to be gasping and moaning as pictures of Draco and Draco and him flash through his mind.

Half sobbing, half moaning, harry came hard onto his stomach, his whole body jerking with his orgasm.

But it still didn't wash the horrors of what Draco had done to him away.

* * *

7. Long Hot Summer by Keith Urban

"Come on!" Draco yelled, running for the door and throwing it open. As he jumped over the convertible door into the passenger side, he saw Harry slam the door and follow his jump, except into the drivers side.

"Where are we going?" Harry yelled over the blasting music that turned on once he put his key in the ignition.

"I don't care!" Draco yelled back, his face alive with glee. "Just drive!"

And Harry did just that. They peeled out of the driveway, and soon they were driving well over one hundred on a deserted country road. Draco screamed in elation at the wind that roared past, putting his feet on the dashboard and his hands in the air as he threw his head back, grey eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes and glanced at Harry, he saw only love in his expression. Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to his raven-haired lover's lips, ignoring the fact that he was driving.

This was going to be the best summer ever, with his love by his side.

* * *

8. The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift

Harry lay still in the darkness, listening to the heavy, gentle breathing of Ron as he lay with his arm wrapped loosely around the raven-haired boy.

He knew that he should be over the moon with happiness with this love that his lover was giving him, but he just couldn't. It just wasn't the same.

When Ron kissed him, he didn't feel as if he was soaring over the earth with his arms outstretched, looking down at the world. It felt strange and oddly wrong.

When he made love to him, he didn't feel almost sick with pleasure. He felt the orgasms, but not as intense as with...him.

When he was with him, he didn't feel the slum of happy and angry emotions. There were no fights. No screaming. Just calm, loving peace. No sexy makeups in the rain outside at two am after a huge, violent fight.

And as strange as it was, he missed all of that pain.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't make Ronald into Draco.

And he knew that his heart would always belong to his true lover.

* * *

9. Tailor Made by Colbie Caillat

His mind was frozen with panic. Could he do it? What if he said no? Could he deal with the rejection? What if...

'No,' he told himself firmly. 'Harry loves me. I know that.'

Then why was he so nervous? At that moment, Ron walked in, and when he saw Draco, crouched in a shaking mess of tearful eyes, he knelt next to him.

"Shhh, Draco. It will be okay. Harry loves you. You know this. He's told you. And I'll tell you," he blew out a sharp breath, moving to sit on the floor next to him. "I wasn't happy about this at first, but then I realized how happy Harry was around you. He loves you. You can see it in his eyes."

Draco sniffed, and stood up. "You're right." Turning to the door, he pulled out the engagement ring he had bought for his lover. "Thank you, Ron. I needed that."

With that, he gripped the jewelry box in his hand and opened the door to find his raven-haired, true love. And he thought, no, he was sure that he knew what his answer would be.

* * *

10. Superman by Taylor Swift

There he walks, down the hallway to their charms classroom. Tall, dark and beautiful as always. Draco wonders if Harry even has a single clue of the things he wants from him. Ever since the war ended, they we're no longer enemies, but they weren't really friends.

Draco's heart stopped as the green eyes beauty turned around, making eye contact with his grey ones and sharing a brief smile before turning back to go into the classroom.

His love for the boy-who-lived will forever be his dirty little secret.


End file.
